The Disappearance of an Emperor and Reappearance of a new Ruler
by MinSugaSuga
Summary: It was the night that Rakuzan lost the Winter Cup and the recently returned Akashi, or Oreshi that some call him, had a 'dream' involving him and Bokushi, the cold Gold-Eyed Emperor. Akashi x Akashi or Bokushi x Oreshi. Yaoi. One-Shot ( possibly ) Character Death...I think.. It was Bokushi who went away so... I guess.


**_SongInspirations:_**  
 _Hi Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni - Gin Ichimaru, This Light I See - Toshiro Hitsugaya, Alones - Szayel Aporro Granz, Anima Rossa - Ulquiorra Cifer, Echoes - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Hitohira no Hanabira - Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun, Melody of the Wild Dance - Nnoitra Gilga and Tesra Lindocruz, Pink - Szayel Aporro Granz, and Science Show - Szayel Aporro Granz_

 _Yeah...I got a lot of music and that's just what I have playing on loop~_

 _Akashi: **sighs** "Admin you do need to refrain from listening from other types of music. It gives people the wrong idea."_

 _LIKE I CARE! Music is music. Who cares what it's about half the time. As long as you're enjoying it then it doesn't matter! It's like you with basketball Oreshi!_

 _Akashi: "Again with the Oreshi nonsense. Must you keep bringing that up? I blame Kise for talking about and bringing up the 'Oreshi' and 'Bokushi' logic."_

 _Meh! **sticks tongue out childishly** GET OVER IT!_

 _Akashi: "... Can you please just start the 'one-shot' involving me and 'Bokushi'?"_

 _FINE spoil sport =3=_

 _Oh~! And I don't own KnB if I did all of my ships would have came true and Bakagami would be dead in a ditch =3=_

 _and YESH. I hate Kagami Taiga. Get over it =3=_

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock at night. The Winter Cup had ended two hours ago for the participants and viewers of the matches involving Seirin, Japan's new rising miracle high school, against Rakuzan, the Emperor and ruling school since the beginning of basketball time; along with Kaijō, the Blue Elites, against Shūtoku, the Legendary Veteran Kings. It had surprised some with the defeat of Kaijō High which held the Perfect Copy and model Kise Ryōta but Shūtoku High was living up to it's title of being the Veteran High School holding one of the Kiseki no Sedai: Midorima Shintarō, prodigy of his amazing yet shocking three pointers. What had everyone in Japan, that is a fan of the sport, shocked was the defeat of Rakuzan by Seirin High School.

Despite Rakuzan having Akashi Seijūrō, Ex-Captain of Teikō's Basketball team along with the 'Leader' of the Kiseki no Sedai and wielder of the ability known as Emperor's Eye, Hayama Kotarō: The Raijū or The Lightning of the Uncrowned Kings, Mibuchi Reo: The Yaksha or the Nature Spirit of the Uncrowned Kings, Nebuya Eikichi: The Gōriki or Herculean Strength of the Uncrowned Kings, and Mayuzumi Chihiro, a 3rd year of Rakuzan High who has similar abilities to Kuroko Tetsuya, the Kiseki no Sedai's old shadow and Seirin's current shadow, Rakuzan had lost against Seirin High School.

It was a shock to many and during the last two quarters, it showed exactly how Seirin would win. Their desire and hope for victory. To beat the Emperor and his team to prove themselves that they are and will be the best in all of Japan. It would be something they could remember forever especially for the third years on the team.

Bokushi or the Double Akashi who did not care for things such as teamwork soon ended up being knocked down from his high horse, the second Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya had worked together to defeat Emperor's Eye. The effect of having something like that, to him, to be defeated was a major blow and shock to his psych. It had affected his play completely to the point that the Rakuzan coach, Shirogane Eiji, decided to put Akashi out and have another replace him. Hearing that only shocked the red haired Captain to the core at the thought of being put out but Mayuzumi's words had chilled Akashi.

It was familiar to him...the situation and the words...

A familiar memories went through his mind...

His past as a child...

His family...

Mostly his mother who he cared deeply for but was unable and helpless to prevent her death...

His constant and hard studies that his father pressed onto him more...

Joining Teikō and the finally meeting people he could consider friends...

The joy of winning with his team in Nationals...

Meeting Kuroko and his unique abilities that would be a wonderful trump card for their team...

Gaining Kise Ryōta to join the team...

The Kiseki no Sedai only grew stronger and stronger, each of the team were blooming and leaving the red haired Captain behind.

He didn't know any other way to keep the team together other than winning.

Then Nijimura Shūzo had left and gave him position as Captain...

It only grew harder for Akashi but he never showed that he wasn't beaten down by the work load on him. He was much more mature than to worry and/or complain about the jobs pressed onto him so he continued on.

Then the memory of Murasakibara challenging Akashi. His acceptance of the challenge and his own arrogance that he could win. Each shot that Murasakibara made only sank the red haired male deeper into a sense of dread of the thought of actually losing; the pressure was increasing on him. On the final shot, he knew he would lose and he broke. The crimson eyed and kind captain had disappeared, locked in the back of his own mind, while his second persona, a Golden eyed Akashi took his place. With Emperor eye finally unlocked, he had won against the purple haired giant in no time. It shocked those who witness the events that unraveled. Then... When Kuroko came back to the gym to tell Akashi of what happened. The shadow had realized that this Akashi was not the Akashi he knew. It wasn't the kind captain anymore but a merciless Captain with sharp and piercing heterochromic eyes that seemed to know everything that was going on. The familiar words of: "Who are you?" that came from the blue haired shadow made him reply with the words: "I'm Akashi Seijūrō of course."

When those memories of the past ended, Akashi -the golden eyed one, the one created out of the fear of the original- had found himself in a pitch black room. He had to only turn to see the original, the kind crimson eyed captain, sitting there with his head down. Words were exchanged between the two personas along with the few seconds of one of them raising his voice to get their point across. But in the end, the crimson eyed captain had won in reason and logic out of the two. The double had been reluctant but soon knew and realized his place, remaining in the pitch black room in the back of Akashi's mind as the original left, heading into the growing light.

When the original Akashi came out, he had stood and spoke the same words that the double had told Kuroko in the past but with a warm and friendly smile that differed from the others. "I'm Akashi Seijūrō of course." It had shocked the team at the sudden change of persona and hell even the change in the appearance of the now crimson eyes compared to the unique dual colored eyes. They knew, automatically, that this person was Akashi yet wasn't but possibly a much better Akashi than the other. They soon went back onto the court with the newly returned crimson eyed captain and were ready to do whatever they can to win.

The rest of the match between the two strong teams was hard and only grew increasingly difficult as time went on and the end of the game would reach them. Desperation had came to both teams, the desire and yearning to win had hit the teams strong and hard. In the end, when the buzzer sounded, it signaled the fall of the ruling school but the rise of a new school in the era of basketball. Seirin won against Rakuzan. For the first time in Rakuzan's long ruling life. They had lost. Each member tasted the bitter sweet taste of defeat. Akashi took it hard since it was to **him** the first time he had ever lost. He felt like crying like most of the team but each held their composure so they could keep whatever pride that remained in them. Akashi had congratulated Kuroko in his team's win and told him that he would not lose next time. Kuroko gladly responded that there would definitely be a next time. A next time that allowed the two old teammates to play together yet against each other in a game, a sport, that they both loved.

After the game had ended, despite the team's heavy hearts Akashi had offered to take them all out to eat; not as a victory or pity meal but as a way for the team to bond more. To get closer together and grow strong as a team. In the end some accepted but most declined for obvious reasons since they seemed like that they wanted to cry their hearts out but remained as unaffected as they could from the loss. Akashi understood and bid them a goodnight and goodbye. The few that decided to stay, they went to a restaurant and ate while discussing things; mostly about Akashi's change in personality which he willingly told them in the end. By the time they were done eating it was almost nine at night. They soon left the restaurant with Akashi paying for everyone before going their separate ways home.

When Akashi had arrived home in Kyoto which took a rather long time despite having someone that worked for the Akashi family driving him home, he was confronted by his father. The two Akashi males went to the older one's office to discuss what had happened a few hours earlier. It had ended thirty minutes later with his Father allowing him to continue playing with basketball as long as Akashi continued to do well in his studies and to get better in the sport. Akashi had easily accepted the conditions and bid his father a good night and left his office going to his room.

When he entered his room, which was large containing a soft queen sized bed with silky yet warm crimson red bedsheets with the fluffy pillows, a desk in front of the window for him to study at, a couch with two chairs, there were also dressers and two other doors: one leading to a walk-in closet and the other to his own bathroom. The red haired male went to his dresser and pulled out something for him to wear when he goes to sleep before heading to the large bathroom. He had stripped himself down until he was no longer wearing any clothes before turning the shower on and entering. He took a shower in the shower room before but this time he needed to to wind down, relax and actually cry since there was no way in hell he would cry in front of his own team.

The shower ended after thirty minutes and he soon exited the shower with a less heavy heart than before; feeling better that he cried his pain of losing in the privacy of his own shower. He soon dried himself off and got dressed in his nightwear which was shorts and a t-shirt then dried his hair which didn't take too long. When he was done, he left the bathroom and crawled into bed. He couldn't help but to sigh in bliss at how comforting the bed was to his tired and sore body. It wasn't long before he soon fell into a deep sleep from his own exhaustion.

Akashi was expecting for it to be a dreamless sleep but to his shock he had a dream well something similar to a dream. He was back in the pitch black room but lights were around him allowing to see what was there. He noticed it was just like his bedroom, everything was the same. Crimson and curious eyes inspected his surroundings unsure if this was an dream or reality but at the sound of another's voice, a very familiar voice, banished the thought of it being reality in the end.

"Even though it has only been a few hours of my own containment and your control you seem to have forgotten about me. The one you even considered to be your 'little brother.'"

At those words, the original Akashi turned around quickly and stared at the other version of him but with one gold and one red eyed; Bokushi, they had decided to name him in the past. "Bokushi... I would never forget you... Why would you think that?" Akashi questioned him with sad look in his crimson eyes that disappeared as quickly as it came.

With a sigh, Bokushi replied striding over to the original and took his hand, "Oreshi, you seemed to not contain one thought of me the entire time... It was focused more on the team and Tetsuya." Jealousy was obvious in his tone and eyes which made the original, Oreshi, realize and remember that Bokushi was the possessive and jealous type and side of him. It made Oreshi warm inside that the other cared for him despite what he told and did to him but the guilty feeling growing in him was something he could not handle.

Oreshi had pulled the other into a gentle hug and rested his head against the dual colored male's shoulder and spoke softly in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to Bokushi. You know that."

The double had let a faint smile appear on his face as he hugged the original male back with a faint chuckle, "Yes I know but can you refrain from ignoring me like that it again. It does get lonely in here without you speaking to me."

A bit of laughter escaped Oreshi at Bokushi's words as he let a smile grow on his face pulling back out of the hug to look at the other's face; crimson eyes bright with happiness, "I promise I won't ignore you Bokushi."

Bokushi sniffed in a haughty way as he tried to not smirk widely, "You better not be lying or else I'll have to teach you a lesson." At his words the other raised an eyebrow curious and a bit amused. "A lesson? How exactly would you do that if you do not mind telling me?"

At his words, he had smirked widely before purring out in a seductive tone in the other Akashi's ear,"I can easily pull you back here when you sleep and teach you on what you can and cannot do..~ I will make you writhe in pleasurable pain until you cannot bare it anymore and you'll cry out for me to save you from the torturous pleasure~"

At the other's words and actions, Oreshi could feel his face heat up taking on a pinkish red color from embarrassment of Bokushi's words and he quickly covered his face speaking in a slight whiney like tone,"D-Don't do that Bokushi~! You know I don't like it when you tease me with things like that. It's embarrassing!"

Low chuckles rang through the room came from the golden eyed Akashi at his other's words and actions finding up amusing and cute before he spoke, "Alright. I understand. I won't do that again...for now..."

A groan came from Oreshi when he heard the last part come from the other male which only made Bokushi chuckle louder, dual colored eyes glinting in amusement. Feeling that he should get to the main reason why he brought the other male here, he spoke up again, "Oreshi. I will be truthful and blunt with you. With the loss against Seirin and Tetsuya and you taking control and my confinement, you lost Emperor's Eye."

When Bokushi finished speaking, Oreshi had stared at the dual eyed male with an calculating look in his eyes as he thought if it was a good or bad. In the end he sighed and shook his head with a faint smile,"It's alright. I don't mind not having Emperor's eye. It's your ability not mine."

As if he didn't like hearing what the other said, he frowned deeply and narrowed his eyes stating, "Liar. You know you want to have Emperor's eye. You know with it, it would be easier for Rakuzan to become great again and it will allow you do the things I can do but I know you will be able to use it much better than I." The other male looked like he was about to complain but Bokushi raised his hand to keep the other silent as he continued,"That's why I brought you here. To say goodbye and to give you a parting gift, something I know you will always remember me by; Emperor's Eye."

Silence filled the room as the two male's stared at each other. Different thoughts were going through each other's head as they gazed into each other's eyes. Denial, sadness, and shock were in a pair of crimson red eyes while the other contained acceptance, love, and a somewhat begging look. Oreshi opened and closed his mouth repeatedly trying to find out what he could say. He wanted the other to stay with him forever, as long as he could, but by what Bokushi was saying; it was impossible for them to stay together. Bokushi shook his head in faint amusement and sorrow as he took the other's hand. He brought Oreshi's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss there on the knuckle of his hand.

His actions had shocked the other out of whatever trace he was in but he didn't remove his hand from Bokushi's hand, enjoying the touch of the other's lips against his skin. A few seconds later, Bokushi pulled away and entwined his fingers with the original's hand then pressed his lips against the others. It was a simple yet sweet chaste kiss that the supposedly cold hearted dual eyed captain gave to the crimson eyed male. It had lasted at least ten seconds before he pulled back; preventing Oreshi to snap out of his daze of being kissed by his double personsa.

Bokushi smiled, a warm smile, and tilted his head to the side letting go of the other's hand stepping away. "Dewa, shitsurei shimasu Oreshi. I'm happy to have been a part of you." He had turned around and went towards a door, the exit; the door that would let Bokushi to leave Oreshi's life forever. Bokueshi, by the time he had touched the doorknob, he felt arms wrap around his waist tightly causing a slightly pained expression to appear on his face as he struggled to hold back tears he knew that would fall if he turned to look at the other male.

"Don't leave me... Please Bokushi... Don't leave me alone..." Oreshi croaked out as he, himself, struggled to not cry at the sudden heavy feeling in his chest; his grip on the other tightening. The dual eyed male merely smiled weakly despite the other not seeing it and manually removed the other's arms from around him and told him, "It'll be alright. We'll see each other in the end. Besides you aren't alone. You have the others." He spoke of the others directed towards the old and current team that they... Oreshi was a part of. The other male was never alone now even if he was gone, he still had the others with him to keep him happy and strong.

Before Oreshi could say anything, Bokushi turned around briefly and kissed the other's forehead causing him to quiet down. "Don't worry. We'll be together in the end." He told him in a reassuring way when he pulled back and flashed the other a smile. "Goodbye Oreshi."

Hearing no response from the male, he chuckled a bit and turned the doorknob, pushing it open. He didn't even look back at the original Akashi as he walked through the door way; his body disappearing in a bright light that made the other male look away and cover his eyes. At the same time of the other's disappearing into light, pain grew in his eyes signaling that he had gained Bokushi's Emperor Eye. When the light faded away, the door was shut once more and the room faded away into darkness as he heard something similar to an alarm clock go off in the darkening room. He wasn't able to react as he fell into pitch black darkness.

What seemed like forever, he hit the ground causing him to snap open his eyes. Crimson eyes stared up at the familiar surface of his bedroom ceiling. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the appearance of the world around him. The sounds of birds and trees rustling outside his window along with the blaring of his alarm clock; the same sound that caused the room to become pitch black and allow him to wake up from...a something... A frown appeared on the red haired male's face as he tried to remember what he dreamt of.

At first he couldn't remember a thing, not even a little bit but when he sat up in bed and looked to the side, his eyes came in contact with a mirror. For a few seconds he saw someone with the same appearance as him but with his left eye a pure gold shade. It had confused him for a few seconds as he stared at his reflection before his crimson eyes widened; tears spilling out of his eyes as he remembered what his dream was about. Bokushi, his other half, his second personsa, had left him and gave him Emperor's Eye as parting gift. Choked sobs came from the Oreshi or rather Akashi as he remembered everything and how much he would miss the other half.

As if he felt someone in the room with him, he looked around wildly for what he felt were eyes on him. In the end, his red and teary eyes landed on the mirror where he saw the familiar face there and he was smiling at him before he had mouthed the words: 'I love you. I'll always be with you.' Teary crimson eyes widened before a sad yet happy smile appeared on his face as he nodded his head understanding what the other was saying not that he had stayed to see it; vanishing as soon as his message was sent. When his tears were done and dried, Akashi got out of bed with a sad but warm smile and thought as he got ready for school.

 _I'll never be alone. No matter what I think. I never am. Thank you everyone for never leaving and forgetting me..._

* * *

 _When you cannot be true to your heart and cry_  
 _I will cry for you_  
 _When I cannot be true to my heart and smile_  
 _Please smile for me_

 _\- Rin Kagamine in the song Tear_

* * *

Yeeeeah.. I love the Akashi x Akashi, AkaAka, Bokushi x Oreshi ship a lot plus I got the inspiration for the story from just a picture that's above.. So yeah.. Comment, favorite, follow if you want and Thanks for reading~

 _Dewa, shitsurei shimasu_ means "I'll be going then"


End file.
